Book of the life
by Hina-Chan-Uzumaki
Summary: Raito-kun tendra una segunda oportunidad, cambiara la historia... o volvera a cometer el mismo error?
1. Chapter 1

Holas!!!! pues aca traigo otro de mis fics!!!! n.n algunos ya me conoceran otro no... xDU en fin espero les guste, y bueno no me queda mas que decir que los personajes de Death note no son mios, n.n

Cuidense mucho!!!

**Listo para una segunda oportunidad?**

-Donde, donde… estoy?... ahhh… ahora lo recuerdo, si, Ryuk escribió mi nombre en su Death Note, me siento realmente cansado es como si hubiese estado trabajando durante muchos días sin dejar un momento siquiera para descansar, en fin, creo que me dedicare a deambular por este lugar por la eternidad, no puedo ir al paraíso, ni al infierno y por lo que veo mi destino será acordarme de mis actos pasados y atormentarme una y otra vez por lo ocurrido, sin embargo, creo que lo merezco, hasta el final aun mantenía mi estupida postura de querer ser el dios del nuevo mundo… MALDICION! Ni siquiera me ponía a pensar en matar a mis seres queridos!!! Tan solo quería el poder, la gloria… estaba ciego por ello, se que merezco esto, pero también se que mi padre o Ryuzaki no se lo merecían, yo era el equivocado, solo YO tenia la culpa, daría cualquier cosa por regresarlos a la vida, porque ellos pudieran disfrutar de la vida que yo… les arrebate… Dios… perdóname, perdona mi osadía! Mi testarudez! Perdona el quererte desafiar, pero te imploro que sea donde sea que se encuentren todas aquellas personas inocentes y que murieron a causa mía, encuentren la verdadera paz, el verdadero paraiso…- Gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por el rostro de quien antes en vida era "Yagami Light", justo en este momento como el había dicho, se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos, sin embargo, nadie le veía, nadie le escuchaba, podía ver pasar a la gente, matarse de igual forma los unos contra los otros, ver también desde ahí, como es que su hermana y su madre sufrían la perdida de sus dos seres queridos, aunque el mayor golpe para ambas fue saber que Kira había sido su propio hermano e hijo, dado el caso.

Si… ese era el precio que tenia que pagar…

-He seguido todos tus movimientos por bastante tiempo- Una voz lúgubre se escucho detrás de Yagami Light, quien al escucharla se giro para mirarle.

-Quien eres…?- Pregunto Raito-kun.

-Tu ya debes conocer de mi existencia soy un Shinigami, aunque tienes razón, no soy igual a los demas… tengo poderes diferentes y pienso también de manera distinta a os demás, mi nombre es HIKARI- El shinigami que se presentaba ante Yagami era una chica, bastante alta, de piel blanca y esbelta, su cabello era grisáceo y largo, sus labios eran de un color rojo fuerte y sus ojos eran color ámbar, tenia alas blancas grandes y su vestimenta era negra, a decir verdad, no parecía Shinigami… bueno, no se parecía mucho a los Shinigamis que Light llego a conocer, mas bien parecía un ángel, un hermoso ángel.

-Sabia que tus intenciones eran buenas… bueno, al inicio porque el poder del death note, termino por pudrirte…-

-Que… como es que puedes… estar aquí?- Pregunto Yagami aun desconcertado.

-Bueno como te he dicho… mis poderes son diferentes , puedo ir y venir del mundo de los vivos, de los muertos, de los humanos, de los Shinigamis… el mundo de las almas en pena… como tu…- El Shinigami se acerco a Yagami para verlo mas de cerca -Alguna vez te platico Ryuk que el mundo donde habitan los Shinigamis se había convertido en un lugar aburrido no? Bueno pues es verdad… por eso cuando tu empezaste con todo lo referente al asunto de "Kira" no solo llamaste la atención en tu mundo, si no también en nuestro mundo, muchos Shinigamis se entretenían mirando tus movimientos, tus estrategias, habían apuestas y bueno, cabe decir que yo estaba entre esos Shinigamis que te seguían el paso… me parecía bastante entretenido hasta cierto punto… pero… poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que te pasaste el limite… los humanos son realmente estupidos…tenias la oportunidad de terminar realmente con la escoria que lo merecía y por el contrario… preferiste matar a diestra y siniestra a quien se interpusiera en tu camino… así fuera una persona inocente…-

Yagami frunció el ceño, bastante iba a tener con atormentarse eternamente con los recuerdos para que aparte un Shinigami… viniera a joderle y recordarle aun mas.

-Que quieres de mi…?- Pregunto Light intentando averiguar el porque de la presencia del Shinigami.

-Bueno te lo diré así de claro… yo poseo el "Book of life"-

Yagami al escuchar eso abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Así es… yo por el contrario de mis "compañeros" en vez de quitar la vida… puedo darla… una de las reglas del "Death note" es que el humano que muere a causa de este no puede volver a la vida… claro… siempre y cuando… YO lo considere asi… por eso existen situaciones que parecen "milagros" que es cuando una persona debió morir y no murió en realidad… bueno cuando así pasa es porque yo me encargue de ello, yo revivo a la gente que "YO" considero no debe morir, aunque la causa haya sido el death note… aunque debo admitir que me he hecho de bastante enemigos… puesto que yo he revivido a unas victimas de algunos Shinigamis… jajajajaja pero también es divertido hacerlos rabiar a ellos… bueno el caso es que… -El Shinigami se quedo callado observando el rostro de Yagami, sabiendo con su expresión que Light ya sabia lo que le iba a decir a continuación. -Dime Yagami… Light… deseas una segunda oportunidad?-

El rostro de Yagami se encontraba alterado, no sabia que decir, que hacer… el… podría volver a la vida después de lo que hizo?.

-Porque yo?- Pregunto Light -Porque no… las personas que en verdad no debieron morir… como mi padre!!! Como… Ryuzaki!!!-

-Bueno si pensé en revivirlos… pero TU debías aprender la lección primero… se que la muerte de ellos pese a que al principio lo disfrutaste… fueron las que te desquiciaron aun mas… de que me serviría revivirlos si "KIRA" seguiría igual?- Pregunto Hikari. -Además cuando tengo la oportunidad de revivir, puedo describir cuando o en que momento es que deseo revivirte… eso quiere decir que yo puedo revivirte en el momento en que tus recuerdos regresan después de que Higuchi es apresado y tu junto con Ryuzaki están en el Helicóptero, esperando por su captura… cuando tu sostengas el death note, recordaras todo, pero también veras parte del futuro… "de tu futuro" y tu muerte…, no recordaras que tu y yo nos conocimos… nada de esto… pero a partir de ahí… tu sabrás si vuelves a repetir la historia o la cambias, espero que al mostrarte las imágenes de tu muerte e incluso experimentes la sensación al mismo tiempo, en verdad modifiques la historia… Light… confió en tu brillante mente… y confió también en tus sentimientos… y finalmente con esto ya no habrá necesidad de revivir a nadie mas… porque si tu modificas tus acciones… "ninguna persona inocente morirá" entre ellos las personas que mas quieres…-

Si hubiese sido el Yagami de antes, no hubiera dudado en aceptar aquel ofrecimiento, esta vez era diferente -Pero… si no modifico… nada… si no… aprendo la lección! De que servirá?-

-Estoy confiando en ti… confía tu también en ti mismo… entonces Yagami Light… listo?- Pregunto Hikari, mientras sonreía levemente.

-A… cuales sentimientos te referias…?- Pregunto Yagami antes de ser revivido.

-Al amor… Yagami-kun… al amor, ese sentimiento comenzaba a nacer en ti… y en otra persona… confía en esos sentimientos de igual forma…-

-Al… amor?- Yagami recordó que Misa siempre había estado dispuesta a estar a su lado, por siempre, pero el no podía amarla… no sentía nada por ella… entonces a quien se referia…? -Podría ser!!!!!!!!!-

-Bien disfruta del breve viaje…- Tras acabar de decir esto Hikari había escrito algo en un cuaderno de pasta blanca, sonrió por ultima vez y desapareció poco a poco ante los ojos de Light.

Todo alrededor de Yagami comenzó a dar vueltas cerro los ojos y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, imágenes de lo pasado y acontecimientos futuros era lo que su mente tenia justo en ese momento "el día que encontró el death note, el día que conoció a Misa Amane" esos eran recuerdos… "La muerte de su padre… la muerte de Ryuzaki… su propia muerte" esas eran… las advertencias… y como había dicho Hikari no iba a recordar nada mas… no iba a recordar la platica entre ellos solo iba a tener pequeñas premoniciones para ver si asi… podía modificarse el futuro. Abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontraba dentro de un Helicóptero con el death note en las manos y un Ryuzaki le miraba entre asustado y sorprendido.

-te… te encuentras bien? Cualquiera estaría asustado después de ver un monstruo asi…- Pregunto Ryuzaki.

Yagami lo observo de reojo, porque tenia la extraña sensación de no haber visto a Ryuzaki por bastante tiempo? Y porque sentia una gran melancolía?.

C O N T I N U A R A . . .


	2. ¿La victoria?

Hola gente!!!! perdoran la demora, pero estuve en un tiempo de depresion porque mi fic esta en "malosfics. " (mentira ) jajajajaja xD no la verdad es que el trabajo me esta absorviendo demasiado, ufff... pero en fin, aqui os dejo la continuacion, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han pasado a leer mi fic, incluso a mis lectoras que ya me leen desde hace tiempo pero me han seguido a este sitio de internet tambien n.n e incluso a otras nuevas que no solo me empezaron a leer aqui sino tambien en otra pagina! *o* las amo!!!!

**Runa Kisara** Gracias por tus observaciones, siento mucho la faltas de ortografia, mi tiempo es limitado y aveces no tengo el tiempo suficiente para revisarlo minusiosamente, sin embargo, de nueva cuenta gracias por tu comentario igual cuando tenga un tiempecillo me pasare al foro.

**F. Expelliarmus** Muchisimas gracias por el comentario y me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el inicio, espero la continuacion tambien sea de tu agrado y de igual forma ojala no sea la primera y ultima vez que recibo un comentario tuyo n.n Besos!

**br0kenztar** U.U lo siento por la demora, de veras, de veras (Bien naruto jajajaja xDu) En fin, como ya dije al principio mi tiempo es muy limitado pero palabra de niña exploradora bajar mas seguido las continuaciones n.n cuidate mucho y besotes!

**Naoko Nayamira** Gracias por tu comentario y no tienes una idea de la emocion que me causa recibir sus comentarios y leerlos n.n eso demuestra que nuestro trabajo obtiene frutos n.n y bueno mi idea es entretenerles asi que espero este cumpliendo esa idea! n.n espero la conti sea de tu agrado y ojala me escribas nuevamente! Saludos y besotes!

**Capitulo 2: ¿La victoria?**

Sin embargo, y aun sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho Yagami Light continuo hablando seriamente.

-Ryuzaki-

-Si…?-

-Debemos asegurarnos que los nombres aquí escritos concuerden con los de las victimas-

-¿Eh? Si, Pues… tienes razón…- L miraba de reojo a Yagami, su actitud estaba siendo bastante sospechosa.

-Gané, justo como lo planeé, antes de que suelte el cuaderno, mataré a Higuchi, si lo hago, yo pasaré a ser el dueño del cuaderno y mis recuerdos no desaparecerán- Miro su reloj, con el dedo índice y el pulgar sujeto la perilla de las manecillas -Si tiro de esta perilla cuatro veces seguidas…- El reloj se abrió y mostró ante el un pedazo del cuaderno -¡Bien! Sabia que este reloj me seria útil, mis hábitos no han cambiado- Tras pincharse el dedo con una aguja comenzó a escribir con su propia sangre el nombre de Higuchi en el pedazo del death note que se encontraba en el interior de su reloj de pulsera.

Todo fue tan rápido, Ryuzaki había ordenado que lo subieran a un automóvil, cuando la orden estaba ejecutándose Higuchi sufrió un infarto.

-¡El próximo Ryuzaki… serás tu!- Yagami sonrió malévolamente, mirando de reojo a Ryuzaki sin imaginarse de su próximo futuro, sin embargo cuando Light estaba pensando en su victoria, nuevamente se cruzaron a su mente aquellos recuerdos mezclados con las muertes de su padre, Ryuzaki y la propia, por un momento su semblante se puso serio, la sonrisa malévola que hace unos segundos mostraba levemente en su rostro se había desvanecido por completo y además coloco una mano en su frente. -¿Que me pasa…? Demonios, debo dejar de pensar en esas… estupideces… Yagami Light… has ganado, solo, solo dedícate a pensar en ello- Se decía para si mismo el castaño.

Después de la captura y por consecuente muerte de Higuchi, regresaron a su lugar de trabajo donde todos los involucrados en el caso, leyeron el death note y supieron como es que se manejaba, además de que también se dieron cuanta de una de las reglas "Si aquel que utiliza este cuaderno deja de escribir nombres de personas en un intervalo mayor a 13 días, entonces moriría" Fue ahí donde todos respiraron aliviados Yagami Light y Misa Amane, dejaban de ser sospechosos por lógica dadas las circunstancias.

-Podrían quitarme las esposas para seguir la investigación con ustedes?- Pregunto Yagami, mirando a su padre.

Ryuzaki sin girarse a mirarlo acepto, sin embargo aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza que Yagami Light podía seguir siendo Kira, aunque prefirió quedarse callado y razonarlo por si mismo.

-Con esto, Misa y yo seremos 100% inocentes, un cuaderno de la muerte… y las reglas escritas por un shinigami no tiene mas opción que creerlas, Ryuzaki será presa de las reglas falsas que he creado, escúchame bien Ryuzaki… las reglas solo pueden ser creadas por un Dios, serás derrotado por mis reglas y por haber cometido el pecado de ofender al Dios del nuevo mundo… morirás- Yagami pensaba ahora ya triunfante, al final de cuentas todo había salido a la perfección para el.

-Bien iré a dormir…- Se despidió Light, mientras también los demás miembros de la investigación se despidieron de igual forma y se dirigían cada uno a su habitación correspondiente, al fin se había dado con "Kira" así que los ánimos estaban muy elevados, bueno todos los ánimos excepto el de Ryuzaki quien permanecía aun callado y pensativo.

L y Yagami ya no compartían las esposas, sin embargo, o por costumbre Light se dirigió al cuarto que anteriormente compartía con L. Entro a este, cambio sus ropas por las de dormir y se recostó en la amplia cama a la vez que mantenía una sonrisa realmente amplia. -Lo logre, solo falta hablar mañana con Misa antes de que la dejen en libertad para que pueda ir a desenterrar el otro death note que escondí en medio del bosque, todo marcho tal cual lo planee…- El ruido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que Light saliera de sus pensamientos y observo a L introducirse en la habitación.

Ryuzaki con su porte encorvado se detuvo de golpe al percatarse de la presencia de Light en esa habitación.

-Raito-kun, pensé que regresarías a tu habitación como ya no es necesario que siga vigilándote mas…-Con ese comentario que realizo Ryuzaki, Yagami se percato del error que acaba de cometer.

-Lo se Ryuzaki, creo que lo he hecho por costumbre- Light se inclino para quedar sentado en la cama, mientras observo de reojo a L, quien en ese momento le daba la espalda y se quitaba la playera blanca. Por breves segundos lo contemplo, observo como una playera sin mangas sustituía a la playera de mangas largas que siempre utilizaba, y como esta se amoldaba y deslizaba por su torso nuevamente y como con lentitud se desabotonaba el pantalón de mezclilla, parpadeo dos veces al percatarse el mismo de que ¡Estaba observado a L!.

Dio un largo suspiro y cerro los ojos con lentitud, mientras nuevamente la muerte de L llegaba a su mente, podía verlo tan claramente como si ya lo hubiese presenciado, veía como Ryuzaki caía de la silla reclinable frente a los monitores, como el mismo sujetaba su cuerpo para que no cayera al suelo y como le miraba antes de cerrar los ojos… para siempre.

Aquella visión, nuevamente acelero su corazón y le dejo un mal sabor en la boca -pero… ¿eso es lo que realmente quieres no Light?- Se preguntaba mentalmente el castaño, mientras colocaba dos dedos en su cien y hacia presión -¡Claro… eso es lo que yo quiero! ¿Entonces porque siento esto?-

-¿Raito-kun… te duele la cabeza? ¿Quieres que pida una aspirina?- La voz de Ryuzaki lo saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos, mientras abría los ojos y se topaba con el rostro de Ryuzaki a escasos centímetros al de el, ya que le miraba con curiosidad, con aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos negros.

Sintió un leve calor, y sus mejillas adquirieron un color sonrosado, giro su rostro y se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo.

-No, estoy bien Ryuzaki… será mejor que me vaya a dormir a mi habitación- Yagami Light le dio la espalda al moreno, mientras el detective ladeaba levemente su rostro sin comprender que pudiera estarle pasando al castaño.

-Por mi no hay problema si quieres seguir durmiendo aquí- Respondió el moreno, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama con sus piernas flexionadas y el dedo pulgar lo colocaba en la boca.

El sonrojo de Light ya había pasado, se giro para mirar al moreno -¡Demonios! ¿Porque… siento que Ryuzaki me esta poniendo nervioso?- Pensaba el castaño, mientras Ryuzaki esperaba su respuesta.

-Bien- Yagami se acerco a la cama y se recostó del lado que le correspondía, mientras Ryuzaki lo seguía con la mirada, haciendo que el castaño se sintiera mas nervioso aun.

Se tapo con las mantas y apago la lámpara que había a su lado.

-hasta mañana- Dijo Yagami mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba controlarse, no sabia muy bien lo que le estaba pasando pero el sentirse nervioso al lado de L, no era algo que el pudiera aceptar.

-Hasta mañana Raito-kun- Respondió L, mientras también se recostaba y apagaba la lámpara de su lado.

Ambos chicos quedaron en la oscuridad y en silencio.

-¿Raito-kun, estas dormido?- Pregunto de pronto L

-No, aun no- Respondió Light.

-¿Si es verdad que el asunto de Kira a quedado resuelto, te dedicaras a tu escuela no es así?-

-Si claro que si Ryuzaki eso es lo que hacia antes de inmiscuirme en el caso y eso es lo que seguiré haciendo-

-Entiendo-

Nuevamente el silencio reino entre ellos.

-¿Y porque no me preguntas que seguiré haciendo yo?- Pregunto de pronto nuevamente Ryuzaki, haciendo que Yagami incluso diera un pequeño respingo.

-Bueno eso es fácil de saber Ryuzaki, se perfectamente que morirás- Pensó Light, pero la verdad era que no quería hacer creer al moreno que no parecía interesado. -Perdón Ryuzaki me estaba quedando dormido- Se excuso el castaño -pero supongo que seguirás trabajando como detective… ¿no es así?-

-Si- Respondió al instante el moreno -Pero también quiero conocer mejor a Raito-kun, como amigo, deseo seguir estudiando en el instituto y pasar tiempo con mi amigo-

Aquella respuesta dejo sin habla al castaño, no se espero que Ryuzaki pudiese querer aquello, ¿acaso en verdad, le consideraba un buen amigo?, tras aquella respuesta de parte del moreno su corazón nuevamente comenzó a palpitarle un poco mas rápido, mientras sintió como sus mejillas nuevamente se teñían de un suave color rojizo.

-Eso… seria bueno Ryuzaki- Respondió Yagami, después de recuperarse de la impresión.

Aunque Light no lo podía ver en la oscuridad sabia que Ryuzaki había sonreído levemente.

-Si… seria bueno- Respondió también Ryuzaki.

C O N T I N U A R A . . .


End file.
